


Brush Strokes

by MirrorMaze



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: 1x04 hasn't aired yet, F/F, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, i'm weak for these two, little ann walker is a lioness in my eyes, set post 1x03, so soft guys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMaze/pseuds/MirrorMaze
Summary: Miss Walker was used to shying from the touch of men and the wandering of their eyes. But there was something in the way Miss Lister had touched and her eyes had danced over the planes of her face, settling all too often on the red blush of her lips. It felt as though a shift had occurred, a curtain twitched just enough to inspire curiosity and bravery in the normally timid woman.She allowed herself a peek into the world for the first time in many a year and found dark, enigmatic eyes gazing back at her with an inviting smile.





	Brush Strokes

It was an unusual sensation.

A restlessness that scurried across skin and made her fingers worry at the frills of her chemise. The material felt coarse to her fingertips, despite being made of the finest and most expensive of silks. This was, perhaps, due to what she compared it to. The softest silk spun into the most luxurious of cloth would never compare to the expanses of white skin that Miss Walker ached to trail her fingertips over. To watch the subtle shifting of colours and rush of blood beneath skin that came with a changed pressure in her touch, igniting something deep inside Ann that had laid dormant, but never hidden. 

Just unexplored.

Unexplored, until the brave and bold Anne Lister had returned to her life in a spectacular swirl of dark cloth, polished boots and a charming smile. 

Miss Walker was used to shying from the touch of men and the wandering of their eyes. But there was something in the  _ wa _ y Miss Lister had touched and her eyes had danced over the planes of her face, settling all too often on the red blush of her lips. It felt as though a shift had occurred, a curtain twitched just enough to inspire curiosity and bravery in the normally timid woman. She allowed herself a peek into the world for the first time in many a year and found dark, enigmatic eyes gazing back at her with an inviting smile.

 

Miss Walker gave a huff from where she was perched on bed and shook her head as though it would have any hope in shaking the thoughts of what had occured in that exact spot scarce days before. Ann was certain that should she focus, then the warmth of breath against her cheek and the comforting press of Miss Lister’s body above her own would surely be conjured in the barest of moments. 

But Miss Walker resisted, she would not torture herself with those memories when it would be many a lonely hour until she would see Anne again, feel her close and have any hope of settling the flames that licked at her tummy. 

The lady in question, Miss Lister, had been unable to visit the past few days due to dealings in the matter of coal and business. Her absence was keenly felt and the emptiness of Crow Nest was more pronounced than ever before. 

Ann had dismissed the servants shortly after dinner and retired to her bedroom, where she now lay on her bed in only her chemise with the intent of sleep to speed time until she would see Miss Lister again. 

But that restlessness made sleep fiendishly elusive. Ann glanced about the dim of her room until her eyes settled on an unfinished painting lit by a nearby candle, propped against the eisel close to the loveseat. A landscape piece from her travels to the Lake District. She stared for a moment, remembering how Miss Lister had stood close beside her, an arm around her waist, and explained the formations of the land and their coming to be with great animation and excitement igniting her eyes. That energy had flowed into Ann’s paintbrush and through watercolour when she had committed the scene from memory to paper the previous day. It had allowed a sense of calm to flow through her and she had almost felt as though Anne was still stood beside her, taking Ann’s hand in her own to trace the silhouettes of mountains against the sky.

Miss Walker sat up from her bed and strode across the room to stand before her painting. Perhaps, should she paint again, then it would settle her for the evening. The question of what to paint was quickly answered. 

Ann prepared a fresh piece of parchment and arranged her paints. She dipped the paintbrush into the water and slowly began to attempt her capturing of Miss Lister. 

 

* * *

 

Painting Anne Lister proved much more challenging than Miss Walker had originally thought, considering the clarity with which she could see the other woman in her mind's eye. Ann had arranged her lover as standing in all her finery, cane and top hat to complete the dark look, with a leafy green background for her to contrast against - much as she had on their walk to the secluded outhouse.  

Ann bit at the plush of her bottom lip as she concentrated, delicate brush strokes whispered across the parchment as the portrait took shape. Ann frowed in frustration, it seemed impossible to confine the enigmatic Miss Lister to paper when she was such a force of nature. Such was her focus on her work that she did not notice the streaks of paint that began to mark the white of her chemise and pink flush of her cheeks when she swiped stray hairs from her face. 

Nor did she notice the gentle thud of boots on stairs, or the creak of her bedroom door as it was opened. 

Miss Walker did, however, notice the click of her door as it shut. She froze with the tip of her brush, still laden with paint the colour of coal, touching the parchment. Fear coiled in her gut at who had just entered her bedroom unannounced and was now standing behind her, dressed only in her nightclothes. Her fear was soon put to rest when the comforting timber of a familiar voice floated across the room.

“Did you miss me so terribly?” Miss Lister asked affectionately, a confident quirk to the corner of her lips that contrasted to the obvious surprise in her eyes. Ann could barely contain herself, dropping the paintbrush into its pot and crossing the room into the warmth of waiting arms. Ann nestled deeply into the dark fabric of the woman's shoulder, breathing in her comforting smell and sighing with relief.

“It feels as though it has been weeks and not days.” Ann whispered, cheeks colouring at the admission. A small noise escapes her when Miss Lister’s hand runs up her arm, tickling up the column of her neck, to settle in the loose strands of her golden hair. 

“I very much share the same feelings.” Anne whispered and pressed her lips to the young woman’s forehead, luxuriating in the warmth and comfort brought by holding her close. “When I asked you to paint me, I had hoped that I would be present.”

“I am glad that you were absent.” Miss Walker said, suddenly bashful. “You would have been far too distracting, I could scarcely concentrate as it is.”

“Oh really?” Anne breathed with a coy smile gracing her features and something dark swirling in her eyes. She glanced at the half finished portrait and couldn’t help but note just how stunning and powerful a stance Miss Walker had imagined her in. Miss Lister was not one for bashfulness and knew the affect her appearance had on women, but to see herself through the eyes of a lover was a new experience entirely. The undeniable masculinity of her posture was not shied away from and instead had been embraced. This was not a mere portrait, but a celebration of Miss Lister’s very essence. It rendered her speechless. A feat not often achieved. 

Miss Walker mistook her silence for something else altogether.

“It is not my best, I - I fear you are more suited to oil than watercolour. Less liquid and more substantial. It does not portray you the way that I wished, it requires more-” Poor Ann stuttered her way through the unnecessary defence of her work, pulling away from Miss Lister and trying to cross the room to snatch up the parchment and hide it away forever.

Before she could travel more than a step, a hand enclosed around her wrist and tugged  _ hard _ . The jolt sent her stumbling against Anne once more, the force of it knocking the breath from her. 

“Enough.” Miss Lister said sternly, cocking her head in an authoritative manner, usually reserved for tenants, when Miss Walker’s lips parted to no doubt voice further anxieties. Anne began slowly, pressing soft kisses to her lover between each word. 

“It. Is. Magnificent,” She shifted to her neck, feeling the rapid tick of a pulse against her lips as she began to ravish the skin there. “And I am deeply touched that you see me in such a beautiful way.” A hint of tongue and scrape of teeth left Ann’s knees weak as soft sounds of pleasure began to slip from her. “So I shall not hear another bad word about it.” 

Miss Walker could only nod her agreement as the assault on her neck continued.

“As I said, you are the greatest of distractions. I scarcely heard you coming up the stairs.” Anne hummed at her lovers admission, the vibration of it fanning the flames already burning ferociously within Miss Walker.

“You did appear to be very focused. I believe it would be a joy to watch you paint.” Anne smiled coyly. “Possibly nearly as joyous as watching you beneath me. You make such sweet expressions and noises.” 

If it were possible for Miss Walker to flush more than she already had, then she most certainly did. She could do nothing to stop the small moan that slipped from her mouth nor the desperate canting of her hips against Miss Lister. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Ann said as she clutched tightly to Anne’s shirtsleeves for fear of collapsing completely. Miss Lister held her back just as tightly. 

“And I, you.”

The couple kissed, luxuriating in the sensation for long moments. The brush of lips soon deepend as they melted into one another, losing track of the limits of their own bodies. Anne’s breath caught when Miss Walkers tongue began to make itself known and stroke gently into her mouth, curiously emboldened was her usually timid companion and it left Miss Lister reeling with lust. 

Feeling suddenly ravenous, Anne’s hands began to wander none too gently across Ann’s body, making the woman gasp as she cupped her breasts, feeling the press of hard nipples against her palms through the material of the chemise. The heat from her palms was searing enough to make Miss Walker briefly panic that she may burn holes through the expensive garment. 

Ann busied herself with untying Miss Lister’s cravat, pulling the silk lose until it slid away from her shirt collar with a whisper and was silent as it drifted to the bedroom floor. Next, she turned shaking hands to the buttons of Miss Lister’s waistcoat, never once stopping their kissing or Anne’s wandering hands as each one popped free of it’s fastening. Anne shrugged the garment free and tossed it across the room in the vague direction of the loveseat. It definitely missed its mark, but neither noticed were they so wrapped up in one another.

They stumbled slowly across the room, leaving a trail of Anne’s clothing in their wake as Miss Walker’s hands began to shake less the more skin was revealed, leaving the older woman in only her partially unbuttoned shirt and breeches.

Miss Lister pulled the pins which imprisoned blonde curls and allowed them to tumble across Ann’s shoulders like golden sunbeams on a summers morning. It warmed her so to run her fingers through the loose strands. 

Miss Lister gave Ann a light push which nearly sent the younger woman sprawling backwards onto the bed sheets had she not gripped so tightly onto Miss Lister’s shirtsleeves. “Wait— wait a moment.” Ann stuttered, breathing hard and cheeks flushed. 

“Are you alright?” Miss Lister raised an eyebrow, instantly stepping back to give her some space.  Her voice was laced with such concern and affection, those dark eyes anxiously seeking her own, that Ann took a deep steadying breath to centre herself and gather her courage. 

She reached forward to grasp each of Anne’s hands in her own and then placing them gently at the hem of her chemise, she shuddered as their joined fingers brushed the soft skin of her thighs. Ann held eye contact as, so slowly, she guided them both to remove her chemise and reveal inch by glorious inch of creamy skin for the candlelight to dance across in celebration. Miss Lister could not hide her arousal as she stared intently at her lover, breath caught in her throat and heart stuttering as her lover often did. The material floated gently to the floor, leaving Miss Walker stood in her naked glory, Anne’s hands still clasped tightly within her own. 

The silent intensity of the brunettes gaze could only be braved for so long before Ann’s insecurities began to flare and sent her eyes pitching towards the floor. Her chin was suddenly caught in a warm palm before she could turn away, gentle but firm pressure holding her face upwards as a thumb tenderly caressed the plumpness of her bottom lip. 

“You are divine, Ann. Truly.” Miss Lister whispered, “If only I had the skill to paint you also, for you are a masterpiece.” The unwavering honesty in her tone causing the building tension to slip from the blondes body as she sunk forward into the touch with relief.  

The sigh of relief quickly morphed into one of pleasure when her naked and supple flesh was pulled against the firmness of Miss Lister’s body. She shuddered a the sensation of her hardened nipples brushing against the coarse linen of Anne’s shirt. Anne groaned at the warmth that seeped through her clothes at holding her lover close, the angles and curves of their bodies seeming to slot together effortlessly. 

“As I cannot commit your form to parchment in paint,” Anne began slyly, slowly moving forwards to lower Ann down onto the bed, “I shall commit it to memory instead.”

With that, she began her exploration of skin in a dedicated attempt to draw as many sighs of pleasure from Miss Walker as possibly. No part of her was left untouched by lips or fingertips, kissing and stroking their way across her body with reverence that left the young Miss Walker gasping and writhing against the bedsheets.

“Anne- Anne, please.” She moaned, breathless and flushed, chest heaving as Miss Lister drew a hardened nipple into the warmth of her mouth, swirling a fiery tongue across the peak and then drawing off with a subtle drag of teeth that left Ann keening. “Oh gods, Anne please. What are you d-doing to me?” 

Anne pressed kisses between the brunettes breasts in a slow line down her stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her lips. She paused, cheek pressed to the beginning of damp blonde curls, and smiled up at Ann with eyes darker than pitch and swirling with desire. 

“I am loving you, darling.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was many hours later that the couple finally ceased their lovemaking. Both naked and flushed, bodies shining with sweat and the essence of one another upon their lips and fingers. Anne pulled Miss Walker close so that she may rest her head upon her heaving chest, the thud of her heart a drum against her ear. 

“I shall perhaps have to complete my portrait another day.” Ann said, gazing up at Miss Lister with a smile, breathless with joy. Anne returned the lazy smile when the blonde suddenly flushed crimson as unbidden thoughts of painting Miss Lister in her current state of undress flashed across her mind. Ever observant, the burnette quirked a dark brow that triggered a giggle from her companion.  

“Do you think, I mean to say, would you possibly call again tomorrow evening for dinner? For dinner and also to sit for me?”

“I thought I was too much of a distraction for you, my love?” Anne teased, biting at her lower lip. 

“I think that, given time and plentiful sessions, I may be able to paint a portrait worthy of you, Anne.” Miss Walker whispered boldly, fingertips stroking the soft skin of Miss Lister's stomach. “Perhaps of us, as you are with me now.” 

Anne felt her breath catch in her throat, eyes suddenly turbulent with emotion as candle light flickered at the edges of the gathering moisture. Asking to capture such a moment so that it could risk being seen by the world when they so carefully hid themselves away from prying eyes. The timid Miss Walker was perhaps breaking from the cocoon of her past life, emboldened by the strength of the feelings that bubbled happily away within her and which threatened to burst from the confines of her body.

“You know what it is that you are proposing, Ann?” Miss Lister breathed shakily. Ann held her nerve, brave in the arms of her lover as thoughts of their short time together and how it had electrified her very being. Never had she felt like this about another person before, another  _ woman  _ before. But she knew deep within her heart, that it felt so right to be nestled against Anne in the darkness of her bedroom. 

Protected. 

Seen. 

_ Loved _ .

 

“I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ann accepting Anne's proposal with a nude portrait? Why yes, this is my design.  
> These two have dragged me in deep and there's so many feelings here.  
> I had to get this out of my head. In my mind, Ann has her watercolours to express herself with as words do not come as easily to her as they do Miss Lister.
> 
> Let me know what you think, endings are always tough but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
